neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. Infinity
New Super Mario Bros. Infinity 'is a launch title for the Infinity and Infinity GX, developed by Zentech Studios and published by Nintendo. The game was announced along the console and the portable, the game was announced to be "an endless NSMB game with infinite possibilies". The game is to be released at Spring 2013, the game features new characters, new enemies, along returning enemies and characters. The game got a sequel named New Super Mario Bros. Infinity: Double the Possibilities to be released at February 2014. The game introduces the Infinity Mode, where the player can freely create worlds, play other worlds created by other people and more. Story Bowser after losing many times, discovers a hidden mysterious magical artifact named the ''Infinity , which can literally control everything, Bowser than creates a version of the Mushroom Kingdom which he is the king, he sends his troops to capture Mario's friends and set them on dungeons. Mario, Luigi, Maria and Luise starts to notice something weird with the Kingdom, and then notices that Bowser became the king, they starts an adventure to find a way to stop Bowser. Later, they meet the Toad Wise, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Toad Wise says that the only one that can stop the Infinity Magic is the princess of the kingdom, Princess Peach, who is trapped on Bowser's Castle. Gameplay The gameplay in New Super Mario Bros. Infinity is pretty similar to the previous installments, a 2.5D platformer where the player controls one of the four heroes to reach the end goal of each stage before the time runs out, the heroes can use power-ups which give them new abilites which can be used to defeat enemies or to move quickier. In each stage, there's 3 hidden Star Coins and some levels features secret exits which leaves to secret levels. One of the new features is the Infinity Mode, which the player can freely create worlds and play other people's worlds and levels, the player can use their Miis on those modes, the player can also create their own Mario character and use them during those levels. Characters '''Playable Allies Yoshis Baby Yoshis Worlds :Detailed info about the worlds here. The game have 15 worlds, counting the Special World. Each world is larger and have at least 3 or 4 secret levels. In each world, there's a Red Toad House, a Pink Toad House and a Brown Toad House. Each one are different, giving different challenges and rewards. Power-Ups , one of the most basic power-ups.]] :See detailed info about of the power-ups here. The power-ups give the heroes special abilites, like throwing fireballs, fly and more. Some of the power-ups can throw projectiles to defeat enemies and break some blocks. Some of the power-ups got some upgrades, new power-ups were added. The power-ups are now required to collect some star coins or solve some puzzles. Items :See more detailed info of the items here. In all the levels, there items which can be destroyed or not. Some of the blocks can hide some secrets like buttons, power-ups and more. The items are blocks, buttons and other type of items, like the Flagpole and Pipes. Enemies :See more detailed info of the enemies here. Every level have several enemies. They are seperated in several categories: Common, Uncommon, Rare and Invicble enemies. The game features new and old enemies. Bosses :See more detailed info of the bosses here. At the end of each world, there's a boss. The bosses work different than the previous New Super Mario Bros. game, each boss have a weakness against a certain power-up, but also, all bosses have three phases. Extra Modes Trivia Credits * : The characters Maria and Luise are owned by him. The artworks for both characters were also made by him. * : Artworks of some of the Yoshis. * : Rainbow Yoshi's artwork. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Toad Games Category:Sequels Category:Infinity Games Category:Infinity GX Games Category:2013 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2D Games Category:2.5D Games Category:2D Platformers Category:Single Player Games